An Affair of the Heart
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Sequel to Into the Light: In the aftermath of what happened to Tru, trust plays an important role in their relationship. One shot fic. TruJack PLEASE R&R!


**heTru Calling: An Affair of the Heart**

**Written by Cherrygurl1225**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ wish I owned Tru and Jack. But alas, I do not. I also borrowed a brief scene from the "Daddy's Girl" episode. Oh, and I do not own any of the music/lyrics by Acceptance.

**Summary: **Sequel to "Into the Light": In the aftermath of what happened to Tru, trust plays an important role in their relationship. One shot fic. Tru/Jack

**Author's Note: **After I wrote "Into the Light," I realized that the story might be able to continue on in another one shot. So here it 'tis. Hope y'all like it. Another HUGE thanks to DP for helping me get this all together. This fic probably wouldn't have turned out as well had it not been for your help and support. Thanks again so much! Big thanks also to Ms. Thang for inspiring me once again (you know what I'm talking about, lol). HUGS

**Story Notes: **This story was extremely difficult to write due to the intensity of the subject matter and I wasn't quite sure how to approach it. A lot of effort and research went into this, researching the psychological/medical/medicinal aspects and fitting them within the context of the story. I hope it's all correct. And the song used in this fic is called "Different" by Acceptance. Anywho…

HAPPY READING!

* * *

The bright red car slowed to a stop, now parked in a parking space in an almost desolate parking lot. 

"Tru? Tru? Tru, wake up," a man said, his voice gentle but urgent nonetheless. He shook her gently as the young brunette slowly opened her eyes. "We're here," he informed her. "Are you ready?"

Tru Davies looked up at Jack Harper, her big brown eyes filled with sadness, despair and what seemed like a gaping hole of emptiness.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," she said softly. "I can't do this, Jack. What if -…"

"Hey, hey, take it easy now," Jack said as he let Tru lay her head on his shoulder. "They're not here to criticize, Tru. Only to help."

Tru looked back up at him as he brushed a strand of her dark chocolate brown hair away from her face. "I know."

"Then come on," Jack said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapping her in a quick, tender embrace before maneuvering out of the car. "Let's go. You can do this, Tru. I know you can."

* * *

"I need him to stay," Tru said, trying her best not to cry. "Please, doctor, please." 

"That's fine," the doctor said. "I just need you to fill out these consent forms first."

Tru obediently did as she was told and a short while later the session began. Jack was by Tru's side, holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Tru looked over at him, that sadness welling up inside Tru's eyes filled with a diminishing promise. The warm sparkle that illuminated Tru's brown eyes was no longer there, replaced by a ghostly embodiment of something quite indiscernible.

"Tru," the psychiatrist began, "can you tell me what happened?"

Tru drew a sharp breath. "My father tried to kill me! What else do you want to know!"

"I know this is hard for you, Tru, but in order for me to help you you're going to have to start from the beginning, okay?"

Tru swallowed forcefully, looked at Jack and then looked back at the doctor. She shook her head slowly. "I c-can't," she stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I just…can't."

She turned to look at Jack. "Can I talk to you alone? I really don't think I can do this…please, Jack." Her voice was so soft, a gentle whisper that sounded almost like a sorrowful lullaby.

Jack looked at the doctor.

"That's fine," the doctor said, nodding. He motioned for Jack to come and talk to him.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jack said, standing up to follow the doctor out the door. He turned to Tru first. "You going to be okay?" Tru nodded and watched Jack leave, forcing back an onslaught of tears from coming out.

"If you talk to her," the doctor said. "I'll be in the next room listening in with a microphone so I can hear the two of you. I think this is the best way to do this since the only person she seems to trust right now is you."

"Is that all you want me to do?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "This way, I can get the information I need from Tru so I can prescribe the necessary meds and treatment for her."

Jack nodded, understanding. "I understand. Thank you, doctor." With that, Jack headed back into the room where Tru sat, her eyes staring blankly into space, a mere vast of nothingness.

"Hey," Jack said, startling Tru from her seemingly catatonic state. He sat down next to her just like before and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She readily welcomed this, letting her body relax within his protective embrace.

"You want to talk about it now?" Jack asked, urging her ever so gently to tell him what had happened to her.

Tru looked at him, those same eyes still flaming with deep hurt, frustration and sadness. She nodded slowly.

Jack then looked over at the opposite wall, which Tru's back was towards so she didn't see him give the doctor a nod.

Tru told him everything. It didn't seem like she was holding back anything at all, just wanting so desperately to get it off her chest and to have someone there with her who understood what she was going through. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to deal. Of course there were gaps, things that she just couldn't remember, but that was only after her father had given her the drug. The next image she saw was that of the hospital. She shook and shivered in Jack's embrace as the flashbacks seemed to assault her memory painfully.

As she finished the story, she finally gave into that onslaught of tears that came pouring out. Her body continued to tremble as the tears came pouring down her cheeks, burying her face into Jack's chest as gently rocked her back and forth trying his best to soothe her.

"I'm right here. Calm down. That's it," Jack's voice said gently, the rocking seemed to soothe Tru greatly as her sobs quickly became less and less frequent. A few minutes later, Jack looked down at the girl lying seemingly helpless against him as she caved in all too soon to defeat, which greedily consumed her being.

"Tru?" Jack asked quietly. It was then he noticed her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep. Jack looked up; the doctor acknowledged him and left the room. It was quiet now. The young woman's breathing pulsated rhythmically, making it clear that the victory was not hers. She had given into defeat and it had made her plunge deep into a dark abyss of nothingness.

He just sat there with her; his other hand ran through her gorgeous locks of brown hair as he sighed deeply. Her hair smelled faintly of cherries with a touch of vanilla, the wavy curls wrapping around his fingers.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered. "You know I would do whatever I could to make you not have to go through this. I just wish there was more I could do to help."

About ten or fifteen minutes later, the doorknob twisted slightly as the door creaked open and the doctor entered the room once more.

Just then, Tru awoke with a start. Looking at Jack through her blurred vision, she started to scream, shake violently and thrash about in her seat. "No! Stop! Please, you can't do this! NO! No, daddy! Make it stop, please! Please make it stop! Daddy, no!"

Jack quickly grabbed hold of her wrists, shaking her slightly. "Tru, c'mon! Look at me. It's okay. You're okay. Just look at me, Tru. Tru!"

She was strong as she put up a fight against him, but Jack was stronger. He held her there until she willed herself to look at him directly in the eyes. Through broken black pits of desolation flooded with the stains of hopelessness, she finally made eye contact with him, studied him. "Why Daddy?" she asked softly. "Why did you do this?"

Jack released one of her wrists from his tight, unrelenting grasp as his fingers gently stroked her chin and he carefully brought her chin up level with his. He brought his hand gently up her face as he brushed away a few stray tears.

"No, Tru," he said gently. "Look."

Her eyes searched a little longer as he brought up one of her hands to touch his face. As her fingers brushed against his cheek, she gasped in realization. "Jack?" she asked, her voice somewhere in between a whisper and a sob.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm right here. You were just having a dream. It was only a dream."

"But it felt so real. I could feel him, Jack. He was hurting me."

"I know," Jack replied. "But it's over now. He's not here. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise." He looked over at the doctor expectantly who was holding some papers in his hands.

"Tru, I have to go talk to the doctor again. I won't be gone long, okay?" Tru nodded.

He gave Tru a reassuring kiss on the forehead before following the doctor out the door.

"Not the best news, I'm afraid," the doctor began. "I think Tru may be experiencing the symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder. It's very common, especially after a traumatic experience such as the one she endured. There is medication to treat some of her symptoms, but the disorder itself will take some time since all she really needs to do right now is heal."

"I'll do anything for her. I just don't want to see her suffer anymore." Jack looked at the doctor, his eyes overcast with every hint of worry and sadness.

The doctor handed Jack a few papers, which he examined curiously.

"There's some information for you about Tru's condition, post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD as it is commonly called. I also gave you a prescription for some meds for Tru. From listening to her conversation with you, I'd say she needs anti-depressants and sedatives. The anti-depressants will help level out her mood, lift up her spirits and decrease her crying spells and the sedatives will help her sleep through the night, decreasing her chance of getting nightmares. I think that's all."

"What if I can't get her to take the meds? It was hard enough just to get her to come here."

"I'm afraid that's where you'll have to get creative," the psychiatrist said with a smile.

Jack sighed. "Alright, thank you very much."

Jack followed the doctor back into Tru's room. "Are you ready to go now?" Jack asked Tru as she looked up upon his entrance. Tru nodded firmly and stood up, entwining her arm in his.

"Thanks again, doctor," Jack said as he shook the doctor's hand and left the room with Tru by his side. Tru also mumbled a small murmur of thanks as they left. As Jack drove Tru back to her apartment, silence enveloped both of them as Jack's mind wandered back to the first incident – the very first sign that had given away something peculiar about Tru's behavior.

* * *

_About a month earlier…_

The phone trembled in her hands as her shaky fingers dialed the numbers. She waited…it seemed like forever until she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"J-Jack, can you come over? P-Please, I need you."

"Tru, what's wrong?"

"He's going to come after me. I know it. I c-can't do this, Jack. It makes me feel…Please."

"Just hang on, Tru. I'll be right there. Just hang on for me," Jack said as he willed his voice to stay calm despite its frequent urges to sound panicked and freaked out. "Tru?"

There was no response.

"Tru? TRU!"

And then there was a dial tone.

_Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_He didn't know what to expect when he arrived. He found her in the shower, the water now turned off and the shower hose by her side. Her head was down and she was crying. Pain, fear and anxiety evident in her sobs, which wracked her body as she shook furiously. She was soaking wet from head to toe though her clothes still remained in place. It was obvious what she had been trying to do.

"Oh my God…" Jack whispered breathlessly. "Tru, what did you do! What the hell happened?" he exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"C-can't…I can't…" Tru choked painfully as she looked up at Jack.

"You can't what, Tru?" Jack said as he tried to take in the terrible scene before him. "C'mon, let's get you changed." He grabbed a towel from the shower door and wrapped it around Tru's shivering form and then helped her stand up as they headed into her bedroom. A pajama top and bottom lay on her bed. Jack handed her the pajamas and helped her dry off as best he could.

"Dress," he told her gently. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." He leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before proceeding to get up. As he did so, a voice stopped him – Tru's voice.

"Jack, can you please stay?"

Jack's heart melted at the sound of her voice. She sounded so destroyed, damaged…gone. He came back and sat on the bed next to her. "Anything you need."

Tru looked at Jack, her eyes studying every part of his face and then she looked away. Looking down at herself, her fingers toyed with the bottom of her shirt before she slowly started to pull it up. Suddenly hesitating, she pulled it back down and looked back at Jack pleadingly. He understood what she wanted as gently pulled off her shirt for her. He tried his hardest not to look at her like _that_ as a startling realization hit him. Her fragile body, one that was once appropriately lean and muscular was now pale, sickly looking and emaciated. She _was_ emaciated and it was obvious she hadn't been eating much since the trauma. He tried to keep himself in check – or his sanity anyway – as he pulled her pajama top over her head and helped her change into her pajama bottoms.

When they had finished, she just sat there staring off into space. Jack gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. "You want me to make you anything?" She shook her head firmly. Jack sighed. It was definitely not going to be easy to get her through this, but he would do whatever it took to help her get well again.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I still feel him on me. Jack, it's like – I don't know what it's like, but I just can't wash it off. No matter what I do, how hard I try…won't come off…" Tru's voice trailed off.

"It's going to take time, that's all," Jack said reassuringly brushing away a few tears that came down Tru's face. "But come on, let's get you into bed."

Once she was securely tucked in bed, Jack laid down next to her.

Tru turned over on her side, inching closer to him so that her head lay on his chest. Instinctively, he put an arm around her keeping her close to him as he absently stroked her hair.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me…please."

"Always," he whispered back gently as he kissed her softly on the forehead. He felt her breathing as it slowly waned, beating to a much slower rhythm until she was finally asleep.

Jack stared up at the ceiling for several long moments. He still didn't know exactly what this was. Why was he suddenly in love with the woman whom he was supposed to abhor, to hate with every fiber of his being? This had been going on for months now. These conflicting feelings and thoughts that could never be pushed away; yet, he was torn by it and his heart ached for it. Forced to choose, he felt like he had made the right decision. Though it'd always be one he'd ponder even though she was the most important thing to him in his life right now. Still, he hated this. Being torn felt like betrayal. It felt like he was having an affair. There was no denying that he wasn't; however, he could never bring himself to deny the fact that this was most certainly an affair of the heart.

* * *

A frightened scream seemed to pierce the black night. 

Startled by her scream, Jack instantly sat up beside her as he watched the horrified girl's eyes widen with terror. "Tru? Tru, it's okay, I'm here. Shhhh…" Jack said softly. Tru went limp as he gathered her in his arms, sobbing against his chest. "It was just a dream. You're okay."

Tru shook her head. "It was worse then a dream. It was worse then a nightmare. Jack, you have to believe me. He's going to come after me! He's going to -…" Her voice broke as she began to cry once more.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jack urged gently.

"D-dad – h-he k-k-killed me," Tru said slowly. "I-I saw him kill me. I felt him kill me and then…Oh my God…"

"Oh, Tru," Jack whispered, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

After a few moments, Tru looked up at Jack.

"Jack," Tru pleaded; her voice was almost inaudible. "Help me."

Jack looked at Tru. She was a woman whom he had secretly admired ever since the first day they had met. Something about her had intrigued him, moved him, seduced him. And yet, he only let his feelings show recently. Now he was watching the woman he loved disintegrate, waste away into nothing. He couldn't let this happen. He wasn't going to let this happen. Not by a long shot. Because he could never imagine life without the valiant woman by his side.

"I will," he promised her. _She needs to see a doctor._

He felt her shiver in his arms and he held her close, brushing a kiss on her forehead. A small smile crept across her lips as she snuggled closer to him.

Jack stayed with her through the night as an exhausted Tru let sleep finally consume her being. For now, she was at peace.

* * *

Jack quickly dismissed the flashback from his mind as he pulled up to Tru's apartment. He had made one quick stop at the pharmacy for Tru's meds and then he brought her home immediately. Tru stayed quiet during the entire car ride home and Jack never pressured her to talk though the eerie silence brought about a queasy feeling churning in his stomach. He didn't know what she was thinking and he didn't want her bringing harm to herself any longer. This past month had been grueling enough for her and now she needed lots of sleep and time to heal the wounds that formed indelible scars in her mind. 

"Hey," Jack said softly, bringing Tru out of her seemingly catatonic state once more. "You're home."

Tru looked at Jack, looked away, looked back at Jack again and placed her hand on the door handle pulling the door open with little effort. Finally breaking eye contact with him, she got out of the car as her and Jack walked up to Tru's apartment, hand in hand, side by side – together.

"I think I'm going to change," Tru said softly, giving Jack her jacket and walking past him into the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Jack called after her. Tru shook her head firmly at him and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Several minutes later, Tru emerged from the bathroom dressed in some pajamas embossed with bright red cherries.

"Cherry pajamas?" Jack asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"You don't like them?" Tru pouted innocently as Jack wrapped a welcoming arm around her and guided her to the couch.

"No," Jack said, twirling her around to face him and brushing a gentle kiss that tingled warmly on her lips as she sat down. "I love them."

Tru said nothing at his comment and as he left her to go into the kitchen, a small smile formed slowly on her lips making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jack was by her side almost as quickly as he had left it, only this time with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"I thought you might want a little something before bed."

"You really know how to treat a girl, don't you?" Tru replied, eagerly taking the bowl from his waiting hands.

"I try," Jack told her as he sat down next to her. "And I'm not taking back that bowl until I've seen that you've eaten it all."

"What if I just wait until all of it melts?" Tru asked him, her tone slightly playful as she took her first bite.

"Then I'll just bring you another bowl."

With that said, Tru ate the ice cream quietly. After handing Jack the empty bowl, she sighed.

"I don't understand any of this," she said in a soft tone.

"Any of what?"

"This. You. Me. My dad. Any of this. _All_ of this."

Jack studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Somehow, Tru, as hard as it may seem, I don't think you're meant to."

Silence enveloped them for several minutes.

"That's funny," Tru said, looking straight into Jack's eyes. "Neither do I."

Unconsciously, Tru began to let herself sink deeper into the couch whilst yawning quietly.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked.

Tru nodded in confirmation.

"C'mon then. Let's get you into bed." Jack gently lifted her from the couch, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. "Get some rest. You'll be needing it."

Tru sat up, curling herself in a little ball and looked up at him. "As long as you stay with me."

Jack got in the other side of the bed, lay down and slowly pulled her to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He brushed a hand across her face as he felt her melt into him, finally relaxed, as her eyes began to flutter and close.

Tonight, she would finally get the peaceful slumber that she deserved.

* * *

A high pitched noise seemed to break the eerie quietude of the still night. 

Groggily, Jack reached into his pocket for his cell phone knowing it was the source of the noise.

"'Ello?" Jack asked sleepily, carefully untangling himself from Tru as she slept on in peace.

"Jack, it's Davis," the voice at the other end of the line said. "What did the psychiatrist say?"

"She has post-traumatic stress disorder. He said the best way for her to get over it is time. He also prescribed some meds for her. It's just some anti-depressants and sleeping pills."

"Has she taken anything yet?"

"Yeah…kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I gave her the sleeping pills without her knowing."

A pause.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I don't think she would've taken them willingly either," Davis said, slowly turning this over in his mind. "How is she now?"

"Sleeping peacefully. No nightmares yet. I promise you Tru's doing fine. It's just going to take awhile. She's still really traumatized, but eventually I'm going to have to take her back to that warehouse."

"T-that's good," Davis stuttered. Wait – _what_! Are you crazy? Who knows how she'll react to that!"

"Not now, Davis," Jack replied. "Maybe in a week or two, but not now. She's not ready yet. But she has to go back there and face her fear or else she'll never get over this."

Their conversation finished shortly and Jack headed back into Tru's bedroom, looking at the sleeping girl who he had fallen in love with many months ago. He sauntered over to the couch and sat down, still watching Tru as she slept on.

Finally assured that she'd make it through the night, Jack settled himself on the couch. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep as well.

* * *

Morning sunlight crept above the horizon and lit the pale blue sky with its faint yellow glow. 

It was about mid-morning now.

Jack returned to Tru's bedside, propping himself up above her as he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

A minute or so later the young woman began to stir, her eyes fluttering ever so gently before she opened them and was greeted by Jack, the warmness of his lips tickling hers with tenderness.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, looking into her soft brown eyes, which were still weary with sleep.

"Morning," she mumbled drowsily.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"No nightmares?" Jack asked her.

"No," Tru said slowly, turning the thought over in her mind. "Not last night anyway. I don't think I've slept that well in awhile."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. _It worked!_

"I made you breakfast," Jack said as he helped her out of bed and led her into the kitchen.

She sat down at the table, instantly greeted by the welcoming aroma of a bowl of maple brown sugar oatmeal that sat in front of her.

Tru gave Jack a half-smile. "It smells great, Jack," she told him. "But I'm not really that hungry."

"I'm not letting you get away with that excuse again," Jack told her. "Just eat…if you don't you're just proving what a bad cook I am."

Tru laughed a little at his comment. It was the first time she had laughed in a long time.

* * *

A harsh knocking sounded at the door of Jack's apartment. 

"Tru?" Jack called from the other room. "Can you get that? I'm kinda busy."

Tru got up from the couch and headed to the door. After spending the remainder of the week at her own place, Tru decided she'd feel more comfortable in Jack's apartment. It'd be easier for him to take care of her and somehow the idea of staying at Jack's had made her feel safe. "Yeah, I'll get it."

The doorknob twisted slightly as she opened the door…

Tru gaped at the sight before her – it was her father.

"Tru…" Richard began, too stunned himself to know what else to say at this precise moment in time.

"D-dad…" Tru stuttered breathlessly. "Oh my God…"

"Honey, please -…" Richard began again.

"No, dad. Don't do this to me!" Tru began to panic. Her heart beat at a furiously fast rate inside her chest and she began to sweat. "No, no…" she mumbled incoherently to herself as all of her senses went numb and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Richard was instantly by her fallen daughter's side.

"Yes, Harrison, Dr. Schroeder, her psychiatrist, put her on medication. Yeah, that's right," Jack's voice could be heard from the other room and it seemed to be coming closer now. "Alright, yeah…I will. Bye."

_Tru's seeing a psychiatrist?_ Richard thought to himself upon hearing the last part of Jack's conversation with his son.

"Tru? Who was at the…Oh my God," Jack almost shouted breathlessly as he came out of the other room, through the kitchen and to the front door where a concerned-looking Richard stood over Tru who had passed out on the floor in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jack spat angrily at Richard.

"I came to apologize to you," Richard replied simply.

"Apologize? Apologize for what!" Jack retorted as he rushed to Tru's side.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jack. I just thought you'd come to understand where you stand in the line of things, but I guess I was mistaken."

Jack shot a quick glare at Richard before kneeling down beside Tru who was rolled on her side. He gently rolled her on her back and checked for a pulse. It was weak, beating at a much slower rate then usual.

_And I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her…_

He shook her gently, determined now more then ever to wake her up. "Tru. Tru, c'mon. Wake up. Please wake up!"

Jack then waited a few moments before trying to stir the unconscious woman once more.

"Tru, please…"

Suddenly, Tru began to stir. Her body moved a little in response to his futile attempts to wake her and her eyes fluttered.

"No, no!" she mumbled softly as she struggled to pull herself out of the gaping blackness of oblivion. "Jack…Jack!"

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Shhh, it's okay," Jack said, trying his hardest to reassure her. She looked over at him through her slightly blurred vision as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and ran his fingers across her cheek.

Tru tried not to cry, but the silent tears came streaming down her face.

Thinking quickly, Jack took off his jacket and tucked it gently underneath Tru's head.

"There," he said. "Just rest…I'll be right here."

Jack averted his attention back to Richard who had quietly watched the exchange from his vantage point on the other side of Tru.

"Get the hell out of here," Jack warned. "Before I call the police."

"You really think that will help, Jack?" Richard questioned coyly. "Think about it. Think about what you're doing. You're making the biggest mistake of your life and yet, you're so blinded by things you used to be able to see right through. You're blinded by love. I don't want to see you end up -…"

"I already told you! I don't give a damn what Fate wants anymore! I'm done being its bitch!" Jack paused a moment. "Is that all you came to tell me!"

"No," Richard replied. "I came to reason with you about what I did to Tru."

"Reason! You're giving me a reason? I don't want a reason, Richard! She's alive because I saved her life! And she's going to be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Richard's steel grey eyes pierced through Jack's.

"She's strong," Jack retorted confidently and then muttered, "Unlike you."

"I just didn't want the same thing happening to you like it happened to me. It's only a precaution, Jack. In the end, you know you're going to have to repay Fate for what its lost – for disrupting the balance."

"GET OUT!"

Richard slowly turned on his heel and approached the door. With his back still towards them, he spoke firmly, venom saturated his voice. "It's either you or her, Jack. Just remember that."

* * *

As the door shut behind them, Jack looked back down at Tru. He saw fear gleaming like a ravenous animal in her eyes as small droplets of sweat formed and ran down her face, her full, rosy cheeks now a ghostly white. Her small form quivered as her body and mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. It didn't make any sense to her. Why was he here knowing what he had done? Did he want something from Jack? Something besides an apology? That was bullshit! Why on Earth would her father expect a sincere apology out of him after what he had just put her through? All of these thoughts, harbored feelings, unexplainable and unexpected emotions mixed with a bit of adrenaline were now running through Tru. How would she ever get through this? 

"It's over now, Tru," Jack told her softly.

Slowly and wearily, Tru tried to get up; forcing herself into a sitting position, but a pair of arms gently put her back down again. "Whoa, hey, take it easy," Jack said, his gentle touch making Tru feel safe again. "You can't get up too fast, Tru, you just passed out. Just wait a while."

"But -…"

"Shhh." Taking a cool washcloth, Jack gently wiped Tru's face with it as she felt his warm hand brush against her face once more. Feeling soothed by his gesture, Tru let herself relax and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar pair of strong arms lift her gently off the ground, placing her on a much softer surface.

Tru flinched. "Aaaah, be careful," she said. "I'm a little dizzy." She quickly put her hand to her forehead, which was still warm. A few spots appeared before her eyes, but they disappeared quickly and a numbing sensation took its place. She felt deadened from the world momentarily as her surroundings became a whirlwind of randomness, caving in around her like one of those spinning tea cups at the amusement park.

Feeling helpless, Tru closed her eyes and wished everything would just stop and go away. Maybe if she willed herself hard enough to…

"Hey," Jack said in that usually soft tone he now possessed.

Tru opened her eyes to see Jack staring down at her, concern clearly etched in his face. Bringing her hand down slowly, he replaced her hand with his own. Moments later, a cool, damp washcloth lay on her forehead once more.

"Jack," Tru said meekly, willing herself harder then ever to keep the tears from spilling down her face. "What exactly did dad mean when he said that it's either you or me? Are you…" Her voice broke for a moment. "Did you make a deal with him?"

"No, Tru," he replied. "That's all in the past now."

"Then what's in the future?"

"You know," Jack said; his body was poised over hers as he came dangerously close to her face, his lips almost touching hers. "I'm glad you asked that question." Filling the gap, he silenced her open mouth with a tender kiss and then pulled slightly away. "Because I see you…" He kissed her. "And me." He kissed her again. "And _us_." His kiss deepened this time as he explored the paradise of her lips and breathed in every single second, every moment, of this feeling…of his lips on hers. After about a minute it was Tru who pulled away as they both gasped hard for breath. "I think I like that future," Tru finally said, flashing Jack a smile of approval.

Their night of passion came to a slow crescendo as they embraced every moment of being in each other's arms, becoming lost in the moment, inhaling the seconds, the minutes, the hours that passed as early evening turned darker and the twinkling stars illuminated the black sky.

Now, lost in a tangle of sheets, they lay together: Tru's head on Jack's chest as he absently stroked her hair, letting her wavy curls twirl around his fingertips as his other hand became entwined in hers. She was entranced by his scent, how he smelled of aftershave and sweet cologne.

Hate festers inside the heart, ready at any moment to rot away and die being left there to fester some more. Love blossoms inside the heart, giving off a sweet feeling of warmth and happiness. But passion…Passion extricates itself in the strangest ways…

Tru felt secure in Jack's protective embrace and he noticed how unusually relaxed she had suddenly become after only a few hours – the best hours of her life.

"I'm still scared, Jack."

"I know you are. It's just going to take some more time." He stroked her face gently. "But I'm going to help you get through this. You're going to get through this and everything's going to be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're strong. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Tru sighed. "I love you," she whispered faintly, her eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.

"I _will_ help you conquer this thing. You're stronger then it could ever be." Jack looked down to see Tru sleeping peacefully against his left shoulder. "I love you, too," he finished lamely, but not before planting one last kiss on her forehead.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Tru was suddenly thrashing about in Jack's bed, moaning something quite incomprehensible. 

Jack sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and quickly grabbed Tru by the shoulders, gently shaking her awake. "Tru, Tru, wake up!"

Tru moaned again as her eyes began to flutter and open as she found herself staring straight into Jack's eyes. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Tru nodded vigorously. That was all it took. Completely breaking down, feeling shattered into a million tiny pieces, Tru collapsed into Jack's open arms. Just as he readily welcomed her, she cried out – it was apparent that something else was wrong.

"Tru," Jack said softly as the thought quickly dawned upon him. "Are you in any pain?"

"M-my back," Tru said slowly, each word taking a tremendous amount of effort to produce. "M-my back hurts."

"Let me see."

Turning on the light next to his bedside, Jack lifted Tru up a little, forcing her weight towards her legs as her back became fully exposed. Tru quickly pulled the warm blanket around her body suddenly remembering that neither of them had anything on anymore as Jack carefully examined her. Gently running his hands down her spine, he'd stop occasionally to probe certain areas and he quickly discovered some small portions of her mid back were slightly swollen. Tru cried out in pain even when he did little more then massage the affected area.

_She must have hurt it somehow when she fainted earlier. _Jack sighed. "Let me go get you something, okay?"

Tru nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Jack got up and went into the kitchen. He was just about to grab a bottle of aspirin from his medicine cabinet when he saw the bottle of sleeping pills that was on the counter. _I didn't give them to her tonight. That's why she had the nightmare. _

Dismissing the thought of aspirin from his mind, he went to the sink, filled up a glass of water and then took one of the sleeping pills out of the container.

"Take this," he told Tru gently as he sat down next to her with the pill in his hand.

Tru took the pill with a shaky hand and swallowed it down with some water.

"There, you'll feel better in no time." Jack said, trying to avert her mind from the pains that weighed down so heavily on her.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry," Jack said, giving her another reassuring kiss. "You will."

Her head resumed a comfy position on Jack's shoulder and she let out a breath.

Silent tears began to fall down her face and they quickly turned into a torrent of choked sobs – ones that were loud and painful.

"Shhh, it's okay," Jack whispered soothingly into her ear and tightened his hold around her fragile form. "Shhh…just go to sleep. I'm right here."

Soon her horrified sobs turned to soft moans and silent tears as Jack watched her slip into sleep. "Goodnight, Tru." The young woman slept on as he kissed her that night for the final time. She would only remember it as a dream. And nothing more.

* * *

"Yes, I'd like to speak to a Dr. Schroeder, please," Richard Davies said firmly into the phone. "It concerns one of his patients, Ms. Tru Davies." 

A pause.

"Yes, I can hold."

Less then a minute later, Richard heard someone pick up on the other end of the line.

"This is Dr. Schroeder. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Dr. Schroeder. My name is Dr. Tim Wilkins. I'm calling in regards to one of your patients, Ms. Tru Davies."

"Are you her family doctor?"

"I'm her general practitioner, yes. It appears my records lack some vital information. Tru came to me the other day telling me she was going to see you, but she failed to mention what medications she was taking."

Dr. Schroeder pulled out Tru's file, shuffling through a few papers. "Ah, yes, here it is. I diagnosed her with post-traumatic stress disorder and I prescribed meds for her as well."

"What type of meds did you prescribe?"

"Wellbutrin and Ambien. She's to take 300 mg of Wellbutrin in the morning and 10 mg of Ambien at night. They're both fairly strong and I'm confident she'll be just fine. Is that all, Dr. Wilkins?"

"Yes, thank you so much for your time."

"You're welcome."

Richard promptly returned the phone to its cradle, folding his hands in his lap as he tried to piece together what he had discovered. Everything was starting to make more sense now. Pleased with what he had found out, Richard got up, slipped on his coat and left his office, the door shutting with a firm _bang_ behind him.

* * *

The monotony of Jack's routine with Tru dragged on for the next three weeks: slipping her meds into her breakfast and ice cream every day, drying her tears when she cried and soothing her to sleep each night. The meds were working well as she started becoming more like herself again. The tears had diminished some and were replaced by small smiles, tokens of appreciation for Jack and how he had helped her cope with this trauma. She was vibrant, happier and more radiant. Color had returned to her cheeks and she was gradually beginning to gain back all of the weight she had lost. Falling asleep quickly at night, she no longer suffered from the nightmares that had haunted her though she still had flashbacks, which could prove to be equally as frightening. 

One morning Jack had decided to treat Tru to breakfast, bringing her to the local diner. They ordered their food and Tru picked at her French toast, finally finishing half of it much to Jack's satisfaction. Afterwards, Tru excused herself to the restroom, leaving Jack to pay for their meal. He then asked the waitress for some chamomile tea. Opening the lid of the cup, he mixed in some valerian root extract and a few spoonfuls of sugar to mask the taste of the herb. By the time he had finished paying for the meal and preparing the tea, Tru had returned.

Once they were in the car, Jack offered Tru the cup of tea. "It's a little cold outside," he told her. "I thought you might want something to warm you up."

Tru took the cup from Jack, sipping it slowly, enjoying it as its warmth suffused through her body.

After about a half an hour, the car finally slowed to a stop.

"We're not at your apartment," Tru observed as she looked around to see where they were.

"No, Tru," Jack said, drawing a breath before saying, "I'm taking you back to the warehouse."

Tru paled. "W-what? No! Why? J-Jack," she protested. But Jack ignored them as he pulled Tru out of the car, her feet coming in contact with the cold ground below. "Because you have to face this demon that's inside of you. And I know you're ready now."

Tru's heart pounded inside her chest and her breathing soon became labored and uneven. She felt herself start to slow down as an impending drowsiness engulfed her body. The mild potency of the herbs had now begun to have some effect on her. As she tried to put up a fight against Jack, he lifted her slowly and carefully into his arms and that's when she realized that there was no going back anymore. Now, barely cognizant, Tru gave into Jack and let him take her back to where it all began…

* * *

The door to the warehouse was open and the floorboards creaked underneath the soles of Jack's shoes as he walked inside, carrying the semi-conscious girl to the chair on the other side of the room and gently placing her in it. 

"You're here, Tru," Jack told her gently, brushing the tips of his fingers across Tru's cheek. Her eyes fluttered and for a few moments she seemed to be briefly struggling, coming in and out of consciousness once more. She was awake enough to know what was going on around her somewhat, but too sleepy to make any sudden movements.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm gonna pass out," Tru replied, struggling to focus her attention on his face.

"I need you to stay awake, okay? Just hold on for me."

Jack sat with her, holding her hand and observing her carefully. She was shaken up, but as time passed on, the shaking diminished as she began to relax even more. Helplessly giving in, Tru's head lolled to one side exposing her jugular vein.

Why did this seem so familiar?

"Why did you bring me here, Jack? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you. You have to face this thing. And I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Jack looked deeply into Tru's unfocused eyes. "But you have to trust me."

A single tear came down her cheek. "I trust you," she said; her tired voice sounded confident and assured.

Tru finally opened up to Jack a little bit more, reliving her experience in her mind, but maintaining in complete control of the situation. He taught her how to take control of what she had lost and hold on to what she had won. It was her victory, her terms, her choice.

Satisfied that she had done everything she could, Jack carefully pulled out the empty syringe that lay tucked away in a pocket of his jacket.

At the sight of the syringe, Tru's eyes widened.

"It's okay. Look…" he said, letting her hold the syringe in her hand. "It's empty. There's nothing in it."

"Nothing?" Tru asked, not convinced.

"Nothing," Jack confirmed.

He then took the syringe from her. Seeing how relaxed she still was, he had to seize this moment. The effects of the herbs were going to wear off soon and Jack wanted to see Tru completely relaxed before giving her the "injection," not wanting to put up a fight against her.

"Tru, you have to stay calm while I do this," he told her, bringing the empty syringe up to her neck.

The horrified look on Tru's face said it all. Her body never tightened or flinched, however, because she was still so relaxed. She didn't put up a fight against him like she probably would have had he not given her some natural muscle relaxants.

Tru drew a sharp deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. Images of the needle assaulted her mind, breaking her skin and hurting her with just a simple prick – just once, just enough to make her comatose, just enough to end her life. And that was all she saw. She imagined the needle pricking her neck, causing a quick hot sensation to course through her body. She _imagined_, but she didn't _feel…_she felt nothing. No needle. No burning sensation.

_What? _

"All done. Just rest now." She heard Jack tell her. That sounded so familiar…_those words…_

"_All done," Richard had said. "Just rest now."_

Her father had said the exact same thing! It triggered that brief flashback…not again…

Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation as Jack kissed her neck.

_But that's not…_

"But that's not what happened," Tru said, opening her eyes and pulling herself slowly out of her semi-unconscious state.

"And it doesn't have to happen that way again," Jack told her. "It's _not_ going to happen that way again. You're safe now."

He kneeled by the side of her chair and let her rest her head on his shoulder, now almost fully awake. Her breathing was slow and steady.

"You did it, Tru. I knew you could do it." Tru lifted her head up, meeting Jack's gentle gaze; her lips were suddenly on his, the feeling was inexpressibly warm, burning with pure emotion and saturated with reciprocated fervor. Just one kiss. _One kiss is all it takes…_

"You know, I honestly didn't think you'd come back here again." Richard Davies stood in the doorway of the warehouse, startling Tru and Jack as they hastily broke apart.

"Get out," Jack snapped at Richard.

"Well, that's a little harsh don't you think, Jack? Besides, this is my place, so if anyone should leave I'd think it should be you."

Richard walked over to Tru and Jack though his attention seemed to focus more attention on Jack. At least at first anyway.

Jack stood up quickly, positioning himself in front of Tru. "And I already told you that if you _dare_ do anything to her, I'd call the police. And don't think I won't." Icy rage was marked in his voice.

"I have no doubt about that. So how about we settle this? Give it up and stop protecting her."

"Her _life _is at stake! What part of 'you killed your daughter' don't you understand?"

"I'm just trying to make you understand -…"

"Understand what!" Jack yelled back. "What's there to understand?"

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Tru suddenly spoke up quietly and seemingly out of nowhere.

Both men turned to look at Tru. "What?" they asked, equally surprised and in unison.

"Stop fighting," Tru repeated, slowly and softly. "Jack, dad's right." She took a deep breath and swallowed forcefully. "You have to stop protecting me now."

Finding her balance on shaky legs, Tru stood up and faced her father.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much I'm hurting, daddy? Do you?" Tru's voice was soft, but firm and unyielding.

"Sweetheart, I…" Richard began. "I have something for you."

Carefully, he pulled out a diamond encrusted heart shaped ruby necklace. It sparkled in the dim light.

"It was your mother's and she always used to say how much she wanted you to have it." Tru's breath caught in her throat at a loss for words.

_Mom?_

Richard gently put it around her daughter's neck. "There," he said. "It looks beautiful on you."

Tru looked down at the necklace, fingering its delicate shape. She suddenly felt different as an unseen white light seemed to bathe her in its warmth and pleasantness. It felt like a sort of an aura. It was then she knew. It was her mother's aura…

* * *

_There was a flash of white light._

_And then she saw herself. It was her 12-year-old self sitting at the kitchen table with her father, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. _

"_I think it's way past somebody's bedtime," her father said to her younger self. _

"_But Daddy, it's still so early," young Tru complained. _

"_I know," her father replied. "But doesn't somebody have school tomorrow?" He lifted Tru into his arms and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. Gently, he laid her down and tucked her underneath the warm blankets, covering her up to her shoulders. _

"_Goodnight, sweetheart," Richard said softly. "Sweet dreams."_

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you, too." _

_Richard watched as her young daughter quietly slipped into sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar…_

_

* * *

_

_Another flash of light._

_Not more then two hours later, Richard came back inside Tru's bedroom. He sat on the edge of it, taking an extra pillow from her bed and slowly covered her nose and mouth with it, choking her…suffocating her. _

"_Tru, I'm so sorry."_

_Tru awoke slightly and put up a small fight, her small hand grabbing Richard's arm. There was shock and horror in her eyes as she tried to scream, but it was of no use. Soon her hand released her tightened grip on her father's arm as it fell limply to her side. Life had been choked out of her and now she was gone…_

_

* * *

A blinding flash of white light. _

_Around an hour later, her mother came home. The house was quiet._

"_Richard?" Elise called out into the darkness, heading upstairs. There was no sign of him anywhere, not even in their bedroom. Suddenly noticing Tru's door open, Elise stepped inside._

_Thinking her daughter was asleep, she sat at the edge of the bed looking down at Tru. "Just wanted to say goodnight before I go to bed, honey," she said quietly, brushing a few strands of Tru's dark chocolate brown hair from her face. _

_A sudden feeling of dread washed over Elise. Normally, when Elise had come in and sat with her for a few brief moments, Tru had stirred, even briefly, from her deep sleep. But this time Tru did not stir – not even slightly. _

_Something's wrong. Elise thought, suddenly horrified. _

_Turning on Tru's bedside lamp, Elise examined her daughter more closely. At a quick first glace, it would've looked like she was sleeping, but Elise knew better._

"_No…" she choked breathlessly, air barely filling her lungs. _

_Tru's lips were a light shade of blue and no pulse beat through her fragile form. _

_She was dead._

"_Tru…honey, please," Elise cried out desperately, unable to stop the sudden onslaught of tears from coming down her face. She buried her face in her daughter's chest, praying with all her might for a miracle, some slight glimmer of hope…a sign…anything…_

"_Mommy." Elise barely heard the small voice over the sound of her tears, making it almost inaudible. "Mommy, don't let him hurt me."_

_

* * *

One final flash of bright light. _

_Holding on tightly to her mother's hand, young Tru began running up the two flights of stairs in their house. Her mother was frantic and yet, Tru couldn't understand why. _

"_Hurry," Elise urged Tru, her heart pounding inside her chest and her breathing uneven and ragged. "C'mon."_

"_What's wrong, Mommy?" young Tru asked innocently as they bounded up the last flight of stairs and into her parent's bedroom._

"_C'mon, sweetie."_

"_Is everything okay?" Tru asked again; she was confused. What was going on? Why was her mother acting this way?_

_Elise opened the door to the closet inside the bedroom and ushered Tru inside._

"_Stay quiet now, Tru," her mother told her. Shutting the closet doors, she turned around, still trying to catch her breath, and waited…_

_A pair of black leather shoes appeared at the door, stepping slowly inside. The shoes stopped in front of Elise and a man's voice bit the air with its caustic tone. "Are you alone?"_

"_Yes," she lied._

"_Where's your daughter?" the voice said again, filled with pure, undiluted malevolence._

"_She's not here," she lied again. _

_Too frightened to make a sound, young Tru listened helplessly from inside the closet as she heard the sound of gun, ready to shoot at any moment…_

"_Good." BANG!_

_

* * *

_"NO!" Tru sat up suddenly as if waking from a nightmare, her breathing was trying, ragged and frightened. It was so similar to so many of the on-going nightmares she had had in the past; yet, somehow it was still different.

She hadn't even realized she had been lying down; her head resting comfortably in Jack's lap just moments ago.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked Tru quietly, rubbing one of her shoulders gently and noticed fear burning in her eyes and a worried expression set on her face.

"I…" Tru began. "Wait – what happened to me?"

Jack met her worried gaze reluctantly. "You started mumbling something about your mother and then you just passed out." Jack lifted up her chin, so that she was looking directly at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she murmured; her gaze averted to her father and she stood up with great effort. "You tried to kill me the night of mom's death," she spoke slowly, not sure if she could even believe what she was saying even though she had somehow been able to see it. "Mom wasn't supposed to die that night." Tru swallowed hard. "I was…But Dad, I don't understand _why_." She cautiously moved closer to him until they were inches apart from one another. "I want to know _why_," she said forcefully, her voice breaking.

"It was my job, Tru," Richard told her firmly. "I was only doing what needed to be done."

"You mean…" Tru gaped in disbelief as her gaze shifted from her father to Jack and back to her father once more.

"I hired the hit man to kill you on Day 2 because I just couldn't bear to watch myself kill you again, but he wound up killing your mother instead. She sacrificed her life for yours even though she _knew_ you were fated to die that day." He paused for a moment. "I saw something in you, Tru. Something that I didn't see in Harrison or Meredith…or even your mother…But in the end, somebody had to die that day."

"Oh my God," Tru managed to choke out, tears trickled down her face. "You're a murderer!"

"No, Tru!" Richard yelled back at her, moving forward and seizing her by the shoulders. "No, listen to me. You have to trust me when I say I'm sorry for what I did; it's hurting me just as bad as it's hurting you."

"Is that why you gave me this?" she asked, fingering her mother's necklace once more. "Because you want me to forgive you! How can I trust you anymore? After what you've done to me, how can I trust your word?" She paused, trying to form the right words in her mind. "The only person…the only person I trust right now is -…"

"Jack?" Richard cut in. Hands still on Tru's shoulders, he gently turned her around to face Jack. "How can you trust _him_ after all he's put you through?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?" Richard feigned surprise. "You mean, you didn't know he was giving you medication?"

None of this was making any sense.

"_What?_"

"Why haven't you told her, Jack? I've already told you, you can't always protect her." Richard looked at Jack with an eerily calm indifference. He met Richard's eyes and quickly tore away from his steely gaze. "Tru, let me explain -…"

"What _is _there to explain?" Tru retorted; her expression was one beyond the pain and the tears. She stepped closer to him before speaking again. "I _trusted_ you with my _life_! How could you go behind my back like that!"

"Tru," Jack said calmly, pulling her close to him. "I just didn't want to see you suffer anymore and I didn't think you'd take the medication if you knew what it was for."

"That's why I was feeling better," Tru replied, sudden realization spreading across her face. "I was happy…not having any nightmares…because I was being drugged."

A pause.

"_By you!_ Of all people, Jack, I…" Tru faltered.

"I know. But I…"

"No, Jack…don't." Tru pulled herself out of Jack's embrace quickly, turning back around to face her father.

But there was no one. He had left; he was gone.

"You betrayed me – I don't see how that makes you any different then him. Just like my father." Her voice cracked. "I can't trust you anymore."

A moment of silence and than…

"I understand."

With that, Jack left Tru all alone in the warehouse as she broke down once more.

It was strange how something as strong as love could hurt so much, how the bond that held two people together could be torn apart by betrayal. It was this duplicity that made the heart ache because this forbidden love would forever be an affair of the heart.

_I'm taking a chance, this could be different.  
This could be all I'm waiting for.  
Taking a chance, this could be different.  
This could be all I'm waiting for._

_I wanted to see something that's different, something you said would change in me.  
Wanted to be, anything different, everything you would change in me…_

THE END

**Story Notes:** The title for this story is actually a direct reference to the show itself. It came from the ep "In the Dark" when Jack confronted Davis about liking Carrie. He said something like, "Is this an affair of the heart, Davis?" So now you know where I drew my inspiration from. As far as the whole Richard/Elise and Tru/Richard scenario is concerned, I kinda made up most of those flashback scenes with the exception of the last one. I always thought that scene in "Daddy's Girl" was a rewind day and Tru may have been the victim of the day instead of her mother, which is why I played around with the storyline a bit attempting to fill in some of the missing gaps. Hope it will suffice.

**Author's Note: **I wonder how many of you were expecting _that_ to happen! Mwhahaha… you know what that means! Yes, there will be a Part 3 eventually. But for now, make my day and leave me a review with cherries on top, por favor!;)


End file.
